Forever
by Chaos' Ace
Summary: She ran, as far away as she could. But deep inside, both of them knew that she had already submitted to him a long time ago. Vampire FanFic


**Sorry I've been gone for so long. Had my summer holiday and my brain was too lazy to come up with anything. But I was thinking and I had to write something before I go crazy! So please read and review.**

**Disclaimer:  
>I do not own Naruto.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Forever<span>

_'Pant' 'Pant' 'Pant'_

The sixteen year old rosette gasped for air, holding on to her knees for support. She had been running, not only tonight but every night. He was always with her, when she went out, when she went to school, when she went to sleep. But the most terrifying thing was, that she liked it. She liked being chased by him, being dominated by him, being his was what she wanted. She just kept denying it, but he saw through it.

She had first met him when she was walking back home on a dark night from school. Silent, minding her own business, she didn't see the dark figure step out from a shadow blocking her way. Only when she bounced back from the hard torso blocking her way did she see his face for the first time.

He was beautiful, pale and youthful. His dark hair shaped perfectly to match his face. His lips were flawless, his nose was the perfect shape. What hypnotized her the most was his eyes, onyx in color, with a tint of crimson. There were calling out to her.

Only when he chuckled, did she realize that she was staring at him. "Sorry" she mumbled lowering her head and moving to step around him. She would of, if a strong arm didn't wrap around her waist. She gasped, looking back up and the mystery man.

"Sakura" his velvety voice said. She froze, How had he known her name? she questioned her self.

He chuckled again, his voice captivating her again. Her instinct told her that she should run, hide, get away from him. She complied to her instinct straight away.

"Please let me go" she whispered quietly, somehow knowing that he could hear her.

"No" he said, shocking her. He lowered his head so that she could feel his hot breath on her face. She could feel the heat spreading and knew that he could see it as well as she could feel it.

She started struggling trying to get out the iron grip. She knew it was useless, but she had to try. Try she did, but succeed she did not. He just tightened her grip making her immobile.

"I will never let you go" he whispered in her right ear. "_You will be with me forever."_

Can't believe this is happening to me she thought frantically. What had she done to deserve this? Why cant he just leave me alone?

"I could never leave you alone" a husky voice whispered in her ear from behind. She jumped and spun around faster than a bullet. And there he was, in all his glory. Time hadn't changed him at all, mentally and physically. That's right, he didn't grow. He had been frozen in time for over a thousand years. He never had a mate before, and now he'd found the perfect girl, he was never going to let her go. But he knew, deep inside that she liked it when he caught her, she liked it when he dominated her, that she liked it knowing that she would be with him forever.

"Sasuke?" she breathed. His strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"Hmmmm?" his addicting voice said.

"When will I be like you?"

"Soon" he whispered. She leaned into him, pressing every inch of her body against him. He smirked, knowing that she had submitted to him a long time ago.

He brushed his mouth again her neck, slowing gliding up and down. She knew what he was going to do. He was going to give her what she wanted most. He was finally going to make her his. And that's what he did. He sunk his teeth into her vulnerable and creamy neck. She whimpered and clamped her lips together to stop herself from screaming out. He brushed his hands soothingly around her body, calming her down. After a few seconds, she didn't feel the pain anymore. Just pleasure.

She moaned, wanting him to claim her more than one way. To make her body his. She pushed her body further against his, he bit harder. She felt triumph, knowing she had found his weak spot. But it didn't last for long. As he touched her where it was pure, he smirked again. It won't be pure after tonight he wickedly though.

He finally released her neck from his mouth. She turned her neck, wincing when she did. She saw what would of horrified anybody except her. Blood stained his mouth, onyx eyes now red. Any sane person would of ran away. But to her, it was _so arousing. _She felt her body react to his image. He gave a wicked grin and cupped her face with both of his hands. He pulled her in, while leaning down himself. Their lips touched, and sparks erupted. They would be together forever. Right now, she didn't care that her parents would never see her again, that she couldn't ever see her friends again. Because she was with him.

Because they would be together, _forever._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! I did that in less than 30 minutes! LOL!<strong>

**This is the first time I actually wrote anything that involved sexual act and I'm quite proud of it. It might not seem good to all you expert writers out there. But if you could give me reviews and tips. I promise to make my next fanfic better.**

**Bye!**


End file.
